


Sight Seeing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass witnesses the meeting of two titans...and wants it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Seeing

She should have left the observation booth as soon as she read the intensity in the two fighters. It went far beyond the pale, the chemistry that flared in every blow and every grapple that brought lips tantalizingly close without touching.

Cass continued to watch, though, wetting her lips so unconsciously that she would have been shocked if she were paying more attention to anything other than the two girls below.

The tingle in her body was familiar; Stephanie had shown her so much that the Bat would have disapproved of. What she saw in these two forces of nature went far beyond those gentle games and explorings though. There was something in the pair that defied the rules of both love and hate, of lust and desire.

The two combatants closed in on one another, locking up tight and straining to overthrow one another. The white haired girl was bound to lose, strength on strength, but for her crafty footwork, that took them both down, with her on the top. Her blonde opponent did not let that stay the case, rolling them…and then they did kiss.

The tingles Cass had been feeling pulsed into something far sharper, as that kiss seared every sense she had with the way both girls' body language escaped the ritual of combat into the rigors of wanton need. She did pull away, moving back from the observation post, thinking to go to her room, to use some of those tricks Stephanie had taught her for stilling the body's cravings.

She stepped out into the hall, taking a moment to clear her head, before turning to go to her room. She could almost see, hear, and smell what it was the two girls were sharing. It made her miss Stephanie on the one hand, but on the other…

She wanted what they had. The meeting of near equals, Cassie's strength matched by Rose's skill, and fueled by the raw passion for life both girls possessed in full measure. It made Cass hesitate, turn once more to go watch it unfold, before catching herself and firmly resolving to go to her room. She chose to use the stairs; physical exertion was the best remedy for easing the body to a more tolerable level, she had found.

The one thing she had forgotten was made quite clear when she finally did reach her room. Both of the girls were there, flanking the door, cheeks flushed with what they were feeling as they sized her up.

"Liked what you saw?" Rose asked, with a smirk, but her body is open, relaxed for one thing, but charged with energy for another.

"It's much better up close," Cassie said, reaching a hand to Cass. "No need to be alone, sister-fighter," she added in invitation. "Rose and I want to…"

"You?"

Cass's question at Rose evoked several emotions, but the foremost one was desire. "Yes, me." She added her own hand, and both girls felt Cass take them, before they all three went into the room Batgirl had taken.


End file.
